<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Do Anything For You by softbangtangang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107496">I’ll Do Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbangtangang/pseuds/softbangtangang'>softbangtangang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no regrets, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Light Angst, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Swearing, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, but there’s nothing more than making out, just love confessions left right and centre, smut is mentioned, the squad is chaotic as always, this is just another instalment of whipped yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbangtangang/pseuds/softbangtangang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t have time to explain, but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend right now.”<br/>In order to save face in front of his ex, Soobin asks his best friend, Yeonjun, to pretend to be his boyfriend. Put two pining best friends in that situation and one thing leads to another. Turns out they’re both idiots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Do Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I wrote another thing? People seemed to like my previous work which makes me so happy, because I wrote it totally for myself, but to have other people like it is amazing! I hope you enjoy this too. If you have any requests, leave them in the comments and I might give them a go! I feel like the dynamic I enjoy is pretty clear in my writing: anything with whipped Yeonjun and soft Soobin, I’ll probably write. And I just really appreciate any comments in general! Sorry in advance for any formatting mistakes, I haven’t quite figured ao3 out yet. Happy reading, moas🥰<br/>Twitter: @softbangtangang</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to explain, but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend right now.” Soobin knew he probably sounded crazy, but he was desperate. And besides, he was pretty sure Yeonjun was well aware of how weird Soobin was after 10 years of friendship, it was just part of being best friends with Soobin. To his credit, Yeonjun only raised his eyebrows in surprise before grabbing Soobin’s hand and pulling him down onto the bench he was sitting on in the quad. He wrapped his arm around his waist and moved along the bench until their thighs were pressing up against each other. Yeonjun did all of this before even asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that was why Yeonjun was his best friend, he would do whatever Soobin asked without question. It was just in time as at that exact moment, Soobin’s ex boyfriend noticed him from across the quad and started to make his way over. Shit, shit, shit. Mingyu had </span>
  <em>
    <span>graduated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Soobin had thought he would never have to deal with him again after he broke his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I can’t do this, I’ll start crying as soon as he talks to me.” Soobin whispered under his breath, shaking his legs like he did whenever he got nervous. Yeonjun squeezed his waist and bought his other hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles and doing his best to be reassuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do all the talking, Binnie. Just sit there and smile.” Yeonjun whispered. Soobin could do that, he could smile. All he had to do was not burst into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys. Fancy seeing you here!” Mingyu exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is where we go to university, so it shouldn’t be much of a surprise.” Yeonjun replied, he was smiling but his voice sounded strained. Soobin wasn’t sure who hated Mingyu more, him or Yeonjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. I guess I thought maybe Soobin would wanna catch up? We could get coffee?” There was nothing Soobin wanted less than to grab coffee with Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What bad timing! Soobin and I actually have a couples culinary class booked, that starts in-“ Yeonjun looked down at his watch for effect, how was he so good under pressure? “10 minutes. It’ll have to be some other time, right, baby?” Yeonjun looked over at him, prompting him to give just a one word answer. Soobin could do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like learning to cook to make you fall more in love.” What the fuck was that? Why had that just come out of Soobin’s mouth? This was why Soobin shouldn’t talk under pressure. Or talk at all. Ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his satisfaction, though, Mingyu looked suitably put out. Maybe Soobin’s emergency “save face” plan hadn’t been such a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys… are dating?” He asked, obviously noticing for the first time just how close together they were sitting. To be fair, it was probably more unusual to see the two not touching in some way. They were basically attached at the hip, and Soobin loved hugs and touches more than life itself, and Yeonjun was happy to supply them. Soobin wasn’t sure how to respond to that, looking at Yeonjun in a slight panic that only Yeonjun would be able to pick up on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I actually have you to thank, Mingyu! If you hadn’t broken up with Soobin and left his heart in pieces, I would never have had the chance to patch it back up and confess my feelings.” Yeonjun’s voice was saccharine sweet, but it was clear his words were passive aggressive. He wasn’t even being subtle at this point, but Soobin couldn’t care less. Mingyu on the other hand, looked thoroughly pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always knew you wanted Soobin for yourself. Didn’t wait long to make your move, did you? You ever think maybe that’s why Soobin and I didn’t work out?” Mingyu asked through gritted teeth. Yeonjun only smiled, and very calmly replied, “No. The reason you and Soobin didn’t work out, was because you were a selfish dick who broke Soobin’s heart publicly in front of your entire graduating class for and I quote, ‘being too clingy and an annoying Junior who was just weighing you down now that you’d graduated’, proving that despite dating for a year, you never cared about his feelings.” Yeonjun’s voice was starting to rise, remembering how awful the whole ordeal had been. But people in the quad were starting to take notice and Soobin tried to squeeze his hand to get him to lower his voice, but Yeonjun was on a roll. “So no, Mingyu, I don’t think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the reason the two of you didn’t work out. And for your information Soobin is the sweetest and kindest person in the entire universe, and I strive to be worthy of him everyday, you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be half the man that Soobin is. And you should have realised that him </span>
  <em>
    <span>clinging </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you was a blessing, not the curse you made it out to be.” Yeonjun’s nostrils were flared and Soobin swore he could almost see fire in his irises. Soobin didn’t know what to say, couldn’t tell if Yeonjun was just saying those things to fulfill his role as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or if maybe, he actually meant them. But then Soobin realised the entire courtyard was staring at the trio, all chatting ceased and eyes focused on them. This was Soobin’s worst nightmare. He tried to move closer to Yeonjun, desperately wanting to tuck his face into his neck which had always been his safe space, but felt too self conscious in front of Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hardly call him a man, he’s a boy who spent our relationship pining after me like a love sick puppy. And you were always in love with him, it was embarrassingly obvious. Don’t address me again unless you use the proper honorifics. I am Mingyu Sunbaenim, not just Mingyu.” Mingyu spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry, my bad. I thought honorifics were a sign of respect. And seeing as I don’t have a single ounce of respect for you, I didn’t think it fitting.” Yeonjun smiled, pulling on Soobin’s arms to stand him up, Soobin unable to process where they were going due to the stress. “Now, we’ll be off. If you could kindly fuck off and never talk to Soobin again, it would be much appreciated. I would hate to injure my knuckles breaking your nose, so don’t test me.” He stuck his middle finger up, and walked with purpose towards the dorms, Soobin circled inside his arms so he could keep him close and slightly protected from all the nosy stares. Soobin had never loved Yeonjun more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to a word he says, bunny. I know that clever head of yours can over think things and you can get insecure, but nothing he said was true. You’re the most precious thing in the world to me, baby. I’ll always look after you, and if you ever need me to kick someone’s ass, I’ll be right there.” Yeonjun whispered into Soobin’s ear as he guided them towards Yeonjun’s dorm room. The sweet words of comfort finally helped Soobin to relax a little, melting into Yeonjun’s hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he finally got Soobin back to his dorm room, Yeonjun could relax. Looking after Soobin was what he did best, and the sooner he could cheer the boy up, the sooner he could stop picturing Mingyu’s smirking face. That bastard.  But he had to focus on helping Soobin, and that anger wasn’t going to help right now. He guided Soobin to his bed, slipping his jacket and shoes off and pulling a baggy hoodie out from his drawer that Soobin always loved wearing. Soobin loved wearing anything that Yeonjun owned, but a particular aqua hoodie had become a firm favourite. He pulled the hoodie on for Soobin, the boy pliant and quiet, his usual bunny smile absent. He kissed the boys forehead, trying to comfort him with love and affection, kissing his cheeks and chin when he noticed the slightest smile from Soobin at the action. He got Soobin to lay down and tucked a blanket around him to keep him warm. He turned to go and find his laptop when Soobin grabbed onto his arm, a discontented whine leaving his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want cuddles, Hyungie.” Yeonjun smiled softly, reaching down to hug Soobin tightly, knowing that when he was called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungie </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s when Soobin needed the most comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, baby. I’m just gonna grab my laptop so we can watch a movie on my bed, hm? I think I have some popcorn somewhere and you need to have a drink. I’ll be as quick as I can and you’ll be able to see me the whole time.” Yeonjun reasoned, pulling away gently so that Soobin had the opportunity to say no. But he hummed in agreement and reluctantly let go of the tight hold he had on Yeonjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun moved at the speed of light, collecting everything they could possibly need so that he wouldn’t have to leave Soobin’s side for the next few hours. He grabbed a whole box of tissues, knowing tears were inevitable, even if Soobin hadn’t cried yet. He grabbed the Molang plushie that Huening had given him (he’d got one for all four of them on their respective birthdays) just for extra comfort. He was lying down next to Soobin in record time, having the “caring for Soobin” routine down to a fine art. Soobin immediately latched onto him, snuggling his face into Yeonjun’s chest, his whole body relaxing once Yeonjun wound his arms tightly around Soobin’s waist. Yeonjun gently stroked Soobin’s hair and automatically selected The Avenger’s knowing it was Soobin’s go to comfort movie. Yeonjun had seen it a ridiculous amount of times at this point, but he would watch it until he’d memorised the script, if it made Soobin happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for at least half an hour before Yeonjun decided they needed to talk about what had happened. Ignoring the issue wasn’t going to make it go away, and Soobin always needed coaxing to talk about his emotions. Yeonjun over shared, Soobin under shared, and together they balanced each other out. Yeonjun paused the movie, earning a disgruntled sigh from Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to Binnie, but I think we need to talk about what happened earlier.” He started stroking both Soobin’s hair and the part of his back that he could reach, trying to keep the younger as calm as possible. Soobin instantly tended up, shifting so that almost his whole face was squished into Yeonjun’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have to look at me, bun. You can talk to me from the safety of my neck, but I need to know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” Yeonjun had learned this trick early on in their friendship. They’d met when Soobin was ten and Yeonjun eleven, after Soobin’s family moved in a few houses down and Yeonjun was sent by his mother to welcome the new kid to the neighbourhood. Yeonjun had sighed and groaned like every pre pubescent boy whenever they were asked to do literally anything, but went over anyway. As soon as Soobin opened the door, his eyes blinking owlishly in confusion at being welcomed to the neighbourhood, Yeonjun had been sucked in. They had spent four hours playing in Soobin’s garden that day, figuring out all the things they had in common and Yeonjun telling him all about the kids that lived in their neighbourhood. Yeonjun had always been wildly popular in school, and when Soobin came to him and told him that the boys in class had made fun of him for his “dorky” clothes and round face, Yeonjun had punched them in the stomach. He got detention for a week but it was worth it to hear Soobin’s giggles as he told the story to him, albeit with heavy dramatisation. After that no one had bothered Soobin, he was under Yeonjun’s protection and nobody wanted to mess with that. It either meant social ruin or a broken nose. On occasion he’d heard gossip about Soobin behind his back, and he had served out a few black eyes over the years. He never told Soobin, didn’t want him to know any of the gossip about him, but he wasn’t going to let anyone talk shit about his best friend. Soobin had always been insecure and Yeonjun went out of his way to make sure Soobin never heard a bad word against him, none of it was true anyway. Eventually they had become good friends with Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Hueningkai who all loved Soobin dearly. But none of them as much as Yeonjun did. It was only when faced with a year without Soobin due to Yeonjun going to college a year earlier than the younger boy, had he come to the realisation that not only did he love Soobin, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Soobin. He had realised that being away from Soobin’s joyous giggle, and his smile that made him look like a bunny when he scrunched his nose, and his constant need to be touched by Yeonjun, and his cute outfits that made him look like an adorable librarian, and almost everything Soobin did, was physically painful. For so long he just assumed everyone felt like that about Soobin, because have you seen him? But Hyuka, Gyu, and Tae had firmly dissasuaged him of that notion. That, while they all agreed their hyung was adorable, they didn’t want to spend every hour of the day with him and call him every pet name under the sun and fight anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. And also kiss the living daylights out of him, but even Yeonjun had figured out that that was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>platonic. But whether platonic or romantic, Yeonjun’s neck was Soobin’s safe space. He’d always had trouble talking about his emotions, especially if he felt people were watching him, he would get totally self concious and clam up. Yeonjun had therefore swiftly developed the tactic of never asking Soobin to look at him while talking, instead offering a cuddle and gentle coaxing instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, hyung. It doesn’t matter.” Soobin mumbled, his breath tickling Yeonjun’s skin, but he didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does, baby. He was awful to you and he had absolutely no right to say what he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It was true, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, Bin-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hyung, maybe I am too clingy. And I clearly liked him way more than he ever liked me. Why would he say those things if they weren’t true? I’m pathetic, I’m way too needy, and I’m sorry you have to put up with that too-“ Soobin’s breathing was getting fast and uneven, clearly indicating an oncoming panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin, that’s not true, that has never been true. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Yeonjun exclaimed, taking a few moments to guide Soobin through some breathing exercises, not wanting Soobin’s panic to escalate any further. They worked just enough for him to be able to keep talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you always have to look after me. And I’m such a nerd, and I’m shy and terrible at making new friends, and I was so happy that anyone would like me romantically that I couldn’t even see that Mingyu didn’t love me. Because who would? I’m weird, and ugly, and clingy, and shy and-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi Soobin, you need to stop right there. You have been my best friend for ten years, I don’t know what I’d have done without you. Every second we spend together I count as a blessing. Every. Single. One. You are the light of my life, and I love that you’re clingy. You’re sweet, and kind, and plain ethereal. If I hear one more self deprecating comment from you I’m gonna lose my mind.” Yeonjun was almost out of breath from the intensity of his speech. And maybe it had revealed too much of his true feelings, he had hardly even thought about what he was saying, but he didn’t care. If he had to embarrass himself to make Soobin feel better, he would do it a hundred times over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say that. You’re… you. You’re so cool and popular and handsome and fashionable. I’m just… average.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you, Choi Soobin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… don’t call me Soobin. You never call me Soobin. Don’t be mad at me, hyung.” Soobin’s voice was so small and fragile it made Yeonjun’s heart ache. He wasn’t mad at Soobin, he was just mad that Soobin didn’t see himself the way Yeonjun did: as the most brilliant person to have ever been born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, bunny. I’m not mad at you, I just… wish you could see what I see.” He murmured, pressing a firm kiss against Soobin’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll never see what I want you to see.” Soobin’s voice was so quiet, Yeonjun could barely make out what he said, and even when he could, he didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to see, Binnie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just a best friend.” Yeonjun’s heart stopped beating. His brain felt like it was malfunctioning, like all thoughts had ceased. The only thing he could think to do was to grab Soobin’s chin forcefully and kiss him. All his rational thoughts about ruining their friendship and his uncertainty about Soobin’s feelings had gone out the window. He kissed him like he was dying, like Soobin was what he needed to survive. Soobin gasped and Yeonjun swallowed it, Soobin kissing back with the same desperation, hands clutching at Yeonjun’s shoulders. Yeonjun heard Soobin let out a whimper and almost lost his damn mind. He pulled away for a second, to catch his breath, give Soobin an opportunity to say no, but when Soobin’s lips only followed his, he smashed them back together again. He manhandled Soobin until he was lying on his back, Yeonjun hovering above him, arms caged either side of Soobin’s head. They were kissing with such fervour it was making Yeonjun dizzy. Soobin was letting out the most delicious whimpers and whines, sounding so sweet and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet at the same time. Yeonjun licked across Soobin’s lips, Soobin letting them fall open instantly, tongue tangling with Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun pulled back slightly, biting and pulling on Soobin’s bottom lip until he was a whimpering mess, desperately pulling at Yeonjun’s hair to get him </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer, closer, closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The desperation of the noises was just enough to pull Yeonjun out of his haze of passion, common sense flooding back into his brain reminding himself that they needed to talk about this before it went any further. It felt like a dream that Yeonjun never wanted to wake up from, but he was the hyung, he needed Soobin to make it clear what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, Binnie.” He blurted, deciding there was no point in hiding his true feelings anymore. That make out session was hardly subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You really mean that, hyung?” Soobin asked, his eyes slightly wet and face looking hopeful but also with a hint of weariness still. How could Soobin not know just how gone Yeonjun was for him? Yeonjun felt beyond obvious most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never been more sincere in my life, bunny.” Yeonjun whispered, carefully stroking Soobin’s cheek and along his Cupid’s bow, nothing but admiration on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you too, Hyungie. I… never thought you would… be into… plain old me. You’re so hot, hyung!” Soobin looked embarrassed, like he hadn’t meant to say half of that out loud. He bought his hands up to cover his face, feeling like he was going to combust from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me, baby? You drive me fucking insane. You’re so beautiful it actually pains me. You’re so pretty, your lavender hair makes you look like an angel. You’re perfect from the second you wake up, you’re even pretty in your sleep. Your skin is so beautiful, I just want to eat you half the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungie!” Soobin whined, but Yeonjun could see the grin even if Soobin was trying to hide his face away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those legs, I mean are you trying to kill me? Don’t even get me started on your ass, I could wax poetic about it. Every single thing about you drives me crazy, has driven me crazy for years. Do you know how irresistible you are? Do you know how hard it’s been for me to keep my hands off of you all these years?” Yeonjun’s filter had clearly run out. Every thought that came into his brain, was also coming out of his mouth. He thought he should probably care, but he was so done with caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you then?” Soobin asked, voice quiet yet laced with a new confidence Yeonjun hadn’t heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your hands off of me for so many years? The only hands I ever truly wanted on me, were yours.” Soobin had clearly also lost his brain to mouth filter, his eyes widening like he couldn’t believe he’d just said that out loud. Yeonjun had thought it was impossible for him to want Soobin anymore, but he was wrong. Soobin was going to be the death of him, and he couldn’t think of a better way to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Binnie, the things you can do to me. I don’t know… I just never wanted to mess up our friendship. I loved you too much, couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. Figured I’d rather pine all my life and have you as my best friend, than confess how I felt and lose you forever. You matter more than anyone else in the world to me.” The mood had gone from hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sentimental and soft. Yeonjun’s voice had slowly gotten quieter until it was but a whisper into Soobin’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never lose me, not really. You’re my favourite person in the entire world.” Soobin said, just as softly. The two shifted so that they were lying on their sides, foreheads pressed together and hands stroking softly across every body part they could reach. No longer desperate, just grateful to finally be able to touch each other in a way that had been too intimate before. Yeonjun could get lost in Soobin’s eyes, the slow way he blinks. He was so whipped that he was in love with how Soobin </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was in love with everything about Soobin. He just had one question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you date Mingyu, Soobinnie? Did you love him?” Yeonjun asked, showing true vulnerability for the first time that evening. It was a petty question, one that Soobin didn’t deserve. But Yeonjun knew he would always wonder, and he was done keeping things from Soobin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way. But not the way I loved you. I think I loved that he showed a romantic interest in me, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, as vain as that sounds. And I wanted to feel wanted by someone, and if that someone couldn’t be you, I just decided, why not Mingyu?” Soobin replied, eyes not quite meeting Yeonjun’s while he spoke. He had that slightly scared look on his face again, like he thought Yeonjun might be mad at him. And maybe Yeonjun wanted to punch a wall when he thought of Mingyu </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin, but he wasn’t mad at Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Soobinnie. I’m not mad at you, my love.” Soobin’s cheeks turned a bright red and his smile came back full force before Yeonjun had even realised what he said. “You do know that I’m going to call you even more cute nicknames than I did before, right? There’s no escaping it, bunny.” Soobin didn’t look like he wanted to escape it, even for a second. “But I just had to know that what you felt for him wasn’t what you felt for me. It wasn’t like I was never with anyone, we both had the right to see other people, even if we would have much rathered it was each other.” Yeonjun kissed Soobin again, soft and gentle and loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The maknaes are gonna be really pissed when they find out.” Soobin giggled, breaking the kiss momentarily. Yeonjun pulled back, affronted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are they going to be pissed? They should be happy we’re happy!” He exclaimed. Soobin only giggled more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but do you know how many times they told me to confess? Must have been going on a hundred. They swore up and down that you loved me back, and I told them they were wrong. They were so sick of my lovesick rants.” Soobin kissed Yeonjun, unable to resist when he was doing that cute frown/pout expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point. I do recall Gyu telling me that he was going to transfer colleges just so that he wouldn’t have to hear me say I wanted to fuck you ever again.” Soobin slapped Yeonjun hard on the bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re corrupting our dongsaengs! There I was talking about how you’re the love of my life and all you could complain about was wanting to… sleep… with me?!” Even when he was angry he was still shy, it was so damn endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>I complained about, it just may have come up in conversation a few times.” Yeonjun said laughing. Soobin glowered at him but really he just looked like a grumpy rabbit, which was not at all intimidating and only made Yeonjun laugh harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, now I’m offended. Did you never complain to the dongsaengs about how much you wanted me to fuck you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may have come up once or twice, but I was much more concious of their young and impressionable minds and therefore phrased it far more nicely.” Yeonjun loved it when Soobin put on his haughty voice, like he was better than Yeonjun. He was better than Yeonjun, so really the voice was justified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby.” Yeonjun smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, hyung. How do you even know I wanted you to fuck me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m wrong?” Yeonjun asked, and he could tell Soobin wanted to say he was wrong, but that they would both know it was lie. Yeonjun’s smirk grew so Soobin kicked him in the shin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ning, you owe me!” Beomgyu shrieked when the pair revealed their updated relationship status the following day. They had thought about keeping it a secret for a few days while they got used to it, but they could barely stand to take their hands off each other for more than a few seconds, so they abandoned that idea quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually, both of you owe me.” Taehyun said, holding out a hand to both boys in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you bet on us? Yah, you brats!” Yeonjun said, flicking them each on the arm. Soobin was cuddled in his arms though so he didn’t flick them very hard, not wanting to jostle his baby. Sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huening bet Gyu that you two wouldn’t get your heads out of your asses for another 6 weeks. However, I bet both of them that you would get together due to Yeonjun’s jealousy and Mingyu’s asshole-ry. No that’s not a word, but it is now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you get so specific Tae?” Yeonjun asked, genuinely considering the prospect of his donsaeng being a psychic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just really smart. That and you’re terrible at hiding your possessiveness-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Yeonjun objected. Taehyun gave him a withering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that those hickeys on Soobin’s neck aren’t conveniently placed so that his shirt collar doesn’t cover them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin asked for them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a mutual desire, hyung!” Soobin exclaimed, affronted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will literally pay you to never talk about your sex life again.” Huening said, his head in his hands looking like he wished he was anywhere but at that very lunch table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re gonna be poor if you pay them  because you owe me too.” Taehyun said. And then, as was usual for the group of five, the conversation descended into chaos. All of them speaking at once until no one had any idea what was being said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get back to the fact that Taehyun is psychic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would expose me like that, hyung, the hickey request was supposed to be a secret!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, hyungs, how much will it cost to save my delicate ears from your oversharing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Ning still owe me or did Tae’s bet cancel it out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you all owe me, I have literally have the only brain cells in this group.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>